


Standing in the Doorway

by seren_ccd



Series: Going to Georgia [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd
Summary: The furthering tales of the Starship Enterprise and her CMO and Head Nurse.    When a rash of odd behaviors strikes, will McCoy and Chapel and the crew be able to figure things out?  And will McCoy ever ask Chapel out on a date?  Book Two in the Going to Georgia series.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter One  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)**fringedweller**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats. I also borrow a quote from _The Martian Chronicles_ by Ray Bradbury. I don't own him either.

**Summary:** The furthering tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse. When a rash of odd behaviors strikes, will McCoy and Chapel and the crew be able to figure things out? And will McCoy ever ask Chapel out on a date? Book Two in the [Going to Georgia series](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series).

  
**Chapter One**

When Christine was a young girl, one of her numerous uncles gave her a compilation of stories by an old Earth author named Ray Bradbury for her thirteenth birthday. He'd been a little reluctant to give them to her, afraid that maybe they weren't feminine enough.

Christine hadn't minded. They were incredible. Engrossing and utterly moving.

One quote in particular stayed with her throughout the years.

_"Space travel has again made children of us all."_

Whenever the _Enterprise_ made contact with a new species or battled a new adversary, the quote would run through her head while she was dashing around sickbay, her tricorder permanently fixed to her hand. Or while she was being thrown to the floor during evasive maneuvers or that one rather memorable time she was locked into a cell with an unconscious Chekov.

_"Space travel has again made children of us all."_

The crew approached each mission with a sense of awe, wonder and when no one was trying to annihilate them, even delight. Their eyes were wide open, making sure they didn't miss anything.

_"Space travel has again made children of us all."_

However, as Christine stood in the doorway of her Chief Medical Officer's office with her hands on her hips watching said CMO scowl in her general direction, the quote once again, ran through her head. Except this time, it was not accompanied by awe, wonder or delight, but instead frustration, irritation and the beginnings of a headache.

"You have to go," Christine said.

"I don't want to," he said, his lower lip beginning to edge its way out in what he probably considered a scowl, but Christine definitely labeled as a pout.

"You don't have a choice," she said slowly. "It's just a staff meeting. You go to them every week. What's the problem?"

"Just that! I go to them every week," he said loudly rifling through the mess of PADDs on his desk. "Every week! And nothing is accomplished. They are boring, they are pointless, they are--"

"Mandatory," Christine said talking over him. "It's at 1500, don't be late or Yeoman Rand will yell at me."

"No, she won't," he said flopping down in his chair. "Last I heard, she still wanted your recipe for French Silk Pie. Hey, I've got an idea, why don't I resign as CMO and promote you for a couple of hours? You can go to the staff meeting and when it's over, I'll take my job back?"

Christine just looked at him, then with a slight shake of her head said, "First of all, no. Second, what makes you think I'd give you your job back?"

"You like me?" he asked with a grin.

"Not that much," she said but she felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. "Suck it up, McCoy. You have to go to the staff meeting. I think you're getting briefed on the next mission. Here are the notes I've compiled for you regarding the risk assessment."

"Great," he said as he took the PADD from her and then started to root around for something on his desk and then pulled out a PADD with a triumphant, "Ha! Finally. I've only got a few more notations to make on this report Spock wanted, so off with you."

Christine was not impressed. "You haven't done those yet? Let me guess, you were one of those kids that procrastinated all semester long and yet still managed to kill the bell curve."

"I wish," McCoy said settling into his chair and propping his long legs up on his desk. "I was the kid in the front row with all the answers and turned everything in before the due date."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah, gawky teenage years with arms and legs all over the place."

Christine looked pointedly at his feet resting on a PADD containing old patient files. "Somehow the picture is very clear in my mind."

"And you? You were the good girl with all her assignments in on time, I presume?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"I can just see it. Christine Chapel: Honor student, with all the appropriate extra-curriculars, member of the Key Club and a proud wearer of sweater sets. Only I bet your skirts were longer," he said eyeing her hemline.

"Oh, Len. I went to an all-girls school in New Orleans," she said with a little smile. "They were shorter."

McCoy's eyes widened and then he pointed his finger at her. "Get out of my office, woman and stop distracting me. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," she said as she saluted smartly and turned away. It was entirely possible Christine added the slightest of sashays into her walk.

They'd been serving onboard the _Enterprise_ for six months and so far, it had been the most exciting six months of her life. From giant amoebas that were hell-bent on destroying them to large metal ships that were hell-bent on destroying them; Christine had her hands full managing sickbay and its staff. Including their Chief Medical Officer. Luckily, for some reason, he listened to her more often than not. And lately, their conversations seemed to run on a delicious current of tension and Christine was discovering her inner seductress, which she really hadn't known she possessed.

She would usually strike when he was standing there all grumpy and his forehead all furrowed, therefore, she couldn't help but tease him out of his mood.

Well, it was either tease him or kiss him senseless and Christine was beginning to feel her resistance to the latter loosening. And as attracted as she was to the man, she didn't really want their first kiss to be in the middle of the sickbay.

Christine walked into the main examination area and saw Mr. Scott perched on one of the exam tables arguing with one of the nurses. She stifled the urge to sigh and walked over.

"Look, lass," Mr. Scott said as he fidgeted on the table. "I appreciate you doing your job, but I'm of a mind to see Doc McCoy and Doc McCoy only, so if you don't mind fetching him."

"But, sir," Nurse Medina said, her lips pursing.

"It's okay, Karen," Christine said coming over and laying a hand on the woman's arm. "I can take care of this. I think Dr. M'Benga would appreciate a hand."

Both the engineer and the nurse gave her a grateful look and with a small nod at Mr. Scott, Medina walked away.

Christine turned to Scotty and crossed her arms over her chest. "Problem, Mr. Scott?"

"Aw, I didn't mean to make her upset, but it's a rather delicate situation, and I'd really prefer for McCoy to, ah, handle it," Scotty said with a sheepish look.

"Right," Christine said. "You are aware that the medical staff is more than equipped to--"

"Oh, no, Nurse Chapel!" the engineer said quickly, "Don't misunderstand, I've got nothing but total faith in all of you. It's just that this, _particular_ issue would be of a sensitive nature."

Christine raised her eyebrows. "Sensitive?"

"Sensitive," Scotty said. He flicked his eyes downwards and then back to Christine. She did the same and gave Scotty a puzzled look. He sighed and flicked his eyes down again. Christine just shook her head in confusion. Scotty gritted his teeth and then looked blatantly down and gestured at his lap. Christine got the message.

"Ah, I see," Christine said.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of hoping you don't," he said with a relieved look. "No offence."

"None taken," she said holding back a smile. "And I take it there is some, discomfort, in the region?"

"Yes, discomfort, good word," Scotty said. "It's rather, itchy, as well."

"Has there been any swelling?" Christine asked, but the horrified look on the engineer's face caused her to say, "You know what, never mind. I can see you're less than comfortable. Dr. McCoy is finishing up some notes he has to take to the staff meeting, but he should be done soon. Wait--"

Christine gave Scotty a hard, disapproving look and asked, "This isn't an elaborate ploy to excuse yourself from a staff meeting is it?"

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Scott said straightening up. "I would never stoop so low. Well, actually I might, but I'd certainly pick a better malady than the one I'm currently suffering from."

"Fair enough," she said. She looked towards the CMO's office and then back at Scotty who had a funny look on his face and seemed to be sitting on his hands. "Are you sure I can't help you? I promise that you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

The engineer actually cracked a crooked grin at the statement. "Well, that's hardly what a gentleman wants to hear from a beautiful woman, but thanks all the same. I'll wait for McCoy."

"I could get one of the male nurses," Christine said.

"Oh, to be honest, McCoy kind of already has the background info regarding my situation," Scotty said. He then added quickly, "Not personally, just he knew... Well, that is, we'd discussed... Ah--"

"You mean to say that this is a direct result of some scheme you came up with one evening while drinking yourselves silly at the still you've constructed that no one's supposed to know about?" Christine asked dryly.

Scotty's mouth open and shut like a fish for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and with a shaky smile asked, "Now what still you be referring to, lass?"

Christine just looked at him.

"Ah, right then," he said. "How many people know about it?"

"How many people are onboard?" she asked.

"Oh, well, hell," Scotty said as he tried to adjust himself. "I've never seen your fair self down there."

"That's because I've got more affection for my liver and stomach lining than you two," she said. "However, when you manage to create a whiskey that won't strip paint off walls, let me know."

"Oooh, a challenge from the fair Nurse Chapel," Scotty said with a delighted grin. "I'm honored to accept it and will begin poste haste."

Christine smiled back at the engineer.

McCoy exited his office, his mind still going over his notes, and was only slightly concerned to see Chapel smiling at Scotty. He walked over and caught the tail end of what must have been an interesting conversation if the maniacal grin on the engineer’s face was anything to go by.

"He's not talking you into something dastardly, is he?" McCoy asked as he came to stand behind the nurse. Christine turned and gave him a withering look that only served to make him smirk at her.

“I’m shocked and not a little hurt that you would assume that I had anything but the most honorable of intentions, McCoy,” Scotty said sounding truly affronted.

McCoy snorted. "Sure. So what brings you to my sickbay?"

"Oh, well, I, ah," Scotty floundered a bit and threw a look at Chapel. She smiled and patted him on the arm.

"I think that's my cue," she said. "Doctor, this one is all yours."

She walked away and both men watched her go.

"That is a fine, fine woman, McCoy," Scotty said.

"Yeah, I noticed," McCoy said.

"Have you ever... You know?" the engineer asked with a wink.

"No," McCoy said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh. Mind if I--?"

"Yes," McCoy said quickly. "Now what the hell is the matter that's got you squirming all over the place and annoying my nurses?"

"Well, you remember that stuff I was telling you about? The ointment they were selling at the last outpost?"

"The stuff you apply directly to-- Oh, you didn't? Good God, man, does nothing I say about unknown substances ever stick?"

McCoy scowled as he pulled the curtains around the exam table closed and the rest of sickbay just did their level best to ignore the muttering and occasional curse.

Half an hour later, after a quick chat with M'Benga and telling Chapel he was leaving, both McCoy and an extremely relaxed Scotty who'd been hyposprayed with every last anti-histamine available headed off to the staff meeting.

***

The blooms on the plant were stunning. The colors were perfectly primary with absolutely no hint of fade or degradation; the purest red imaginable. Each petal was uniform and there were no imperfections.

The scientist lightly traced the shape of a petal with his finger and then studied the stalks. Their circumference was perfect and he knew that if he sliced the bloom or the stalk in half, the symmetry would be identical on each side.

No fertilizers or special chemicals had been used; this was created solely with his device.

All it had taken was a slight - nudge - and nature had bent its will to his.

And if this kind of uniformity could be created in flowers; imagine how it could be used to... modify a human.

The scientist made a few more notations in his journal and checked his chronometer. He sighed.

If he didn't leave now, he'd be late for the staff meeting.

***  
McCoy sat in his self-appointed chair in the meeting room while Scotty sank into the one next to him. McCoy raised an eyebrow in the engineer's direction.

"You going to be able to stay awake through this?" he asked.

"I'll do my best," Scotty said through a very big yawn. "Least I don't itch anymore."

"Damn fool," McCoy muttered. He tapped his PADD and read over his notes.

The rest of the senior crew filed in slowly. Uhura nodded to them and took her seat across the table. Spock came in soon after and took a place a few seats over from Uhura. Various science officers and the head of security came in and took their places. Finally, Kirk came in with Janice Rand right behind him.

Kirk held out a chair for Yeoman Rand and then took his own seat at the table.

"Afternoon, people," the captain said. "Let's get this show on the road. I believe you've all received an activity summation of the last week, I don't think we need to go over those points, unless someone has something they'd like to bring to our attention? No? Excellent. Mr Spock, I understand you're ready to brief us on the upcoming mission."

"Yes, captain," the commander said as he tapped his PADD lightly. "As you are all aware, we are approaching planet SX-453. Preliminary reports show that while the air of the planet has a large amount of carbon dioxide, it has great potential for future terraforming endeavors due to several energy sources. However, we have been asked to collect and analyse samples of the soil layers, from the asthenosphere upwards. Satellite information has shown a remarkable amount of activity in this layer, with far more seismic shifts than that of the planet Earth. If the layer is too unstable, the terraforming cannot commence."

"Right, so what we have here is a standard sample retrieval operation," Kirk said. "Commander Spock and Ensigns Simmons and Roberts from the science department along with Lieutenant Patterson from security will make up the first team. Any questions?"

"Just one," a voice said.

McCoy inwardly rolled his eyes.

The captain just looked towards the speaker and asked, "Dr. Havers, you have a question?"

"Yes! I believe I submitted a request that our department be given the chance to run our own independent experiments. This planet is ideal for to test our hypothesis and our modified instruments,” the older physicist said.

“Yes, I received your request,” Kirk said. “Unfortunately, due to our time constraints, we are unable to accommodate your request at this time. We only have a limited amount of time in this quadrant before we have to move onto our next mission.”

“I have several experiments pending,” Havers said, his round face starting to flush. “I cannot afford any more delays!”

“Doctor…,” Havers' younger colleague, Dr. Davies, tried to interrupt.

“No! I was under the impression that the entire purpose of the _Enterprise_ was the accumulation of information and furthering our scientific potential,” the scientist said, his voice rising, “not pandering to every little request Starfleet sends through!”

McCoy stifled a snort, but only just. _Get used to it, buddy,_ he thought. _This ain't the place for your personal projects._

"I understand your concerns and your frustrations, Doctor," Kirk said. "But we have our orders. Starfleet wants us to focus on these particular aspects of this planet. If we have the time and the resources, we may be able to accommodate you, but I'm afraid this is what you signed up for."

"This is _not_ what I signed up for," Havers said his face red as a lobster. "Captain."

Even Spock raised an eyebrow at that apparent display of insubordination. However, Kirk just gave a small smile and said, "Your complaint has been duly noted. Now, is there any other business?"

No one else at the table said a thing, although some directed sidelong glances at the physicist simmering in his chair.

"Okay then. The usual viewing rooms will be available for anyone who wishes to observe the team's progress," Kirk said. "Commander Spock, please see to your team and I understand that Dr. Davies has modified the tricorders for the science team?"

"Yes, sir," Davies said with a quick glance at his colleague. "I'll just need to collect them and bring them to the transporter room."

"Very good. Meeting adjourned. Dismissed, everyone."

People slowly got their feet and left the room talking amongst themselves. McCoy took a moment to roll his shoulders to loosen up and noticed Havers was talking furiously with Davies, who tried to placate him. Havers sent a final glare in Kirk's direction and exited the room. McCoy shook his head.

"Well, that was entertaining," Scotty said watching the physicist depart the room. "I'll give the captain this, his staff meetings are hands down the best I've ever attended."

McCoy snorted. "Jim had better watch out for that guy. Something's not right there."

"He's only frustrated," a voice said behind the doctor. "He'd just like to get going on his research."

McCoy and Scotty turned to see Dr. Davies standing nearby. McCoy opened his mouth to say something but the younger man held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just, I understand where Dr. Havers is coming from," he said.

"And where is he coming from, Dr. Davies?" Kirk asked coming to join the small group. "I don't want to deter the man and his team from their work, but I do have to follow orders."

"Oh, yes, sir. I understand. What you need to take into account is when the _Narada_ incident happened, a lot of us were taken away from our work and asked to serve on five-year missions, due to the… well, depleted supply of officers," Davies said. He shrugged. "Most of us were disappointed to have to leave behind so much of our life's work, but realized that we are Starfleet officers and we'll go where we're sent."

"Doctor, the last thing I want in my crew are people that don't want to be here," Kirk said seriously.

"Oh, I don't want you to get the wrong impression, captain," Davies was quick to say. "We _do_ want to be here. Most of us have adapted our original work to include new research, but others…"

The man trailed off.

"Well, thank you for telling me this Dr. Davies," Kirk said. "I'll see what I can do, but my hands are tied on this particular mission."

"Understood, captain," Davies said with a friendly smile. "Thank you."

"Captain," Yeoman Rand said apologetically and holding a PADD.

"Excuse me," Kirk said.

"Tell me, Dr. Davies," McCoy asked, "what is Dr. Havers' field of research?"

"Oh, it's in quantum chemistry," Davies said. "I think he was hoping to use this mission as a backdrop for his next paper by applying his latest hypothesis to the sample retrieval process."

"And yourself?" Scotty asked. "I have to admit, I'm eager to see what you've done to the tricorders."

"Oh, well, it was originally quantum mechanics, but I branched out into bio-physics," the physicist said. "I've had to switch my focus back to quantum mechanics on this mission though."

Before any other conversation could take place, a chime sounded and Chekov's voice came in over the system, "Captain?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"We are approaching planet SX-453 and will be in orbit in five minutes."

"Excellent," Kirk said. He turned to the others with a smile on his face. "Shall we?"

[Chapter Two](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/59983.html)  
*****

A/N: I hope you are all ready for this! This is my first seriously plotted out who-dun-it Star Trek style. I'll do my best to update each week as I do have most of this ready to go. Thank you again so much for all your reviews for the Feeling of Being in Motion Again. I can only hope you like this story as well. I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The furthering tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse. The away team visits planet SX-453.

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Two  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**fringedweller**](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats.  
 **Summary:** The furthering tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse. The away team visits planet SX-453.  
 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Please let me know what you think!

[Chapter One](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/57503.html)

  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
The away team gathered in the transporter room. Spock gave each member of the team a quick glance and determined that everything was acceptable. Dr. Davies entered with the tricorders the other ensigns would be using, identifiable as specialized by a light blue strip along the side.  
  
"It's the standard design," Davies said handing the instruments to ensigns Simmons and Roberts. "It should automatically scan for the types of samples you've requested."  
  
"Thanks, doc," Roberts said strapping the tricorder to his belt, while Simmons simply nodded his thanks and did the same.  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Spock said. "Gentlemen, this is a standard away mission. We will keep to the parameters of our brief. Anything unexpected should be brought to the attention of the entire team. Lieutenant Patterson, please stay alert for any threats."  
  
Patterson nodded and adjusted his phaser. "Yes, sir. I read that there are no indigenous life forms?"  
  
"That is correct," Spock said. "According to the initial scans there are no signs of life due to the air quality, but stay alert, all the same."  
  
Spock placed his helmet and mask on his head. The rest of the away team followed suit. A technician came forward to check their equipment and gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"Mr. Scott, we are ready when you are."  
  
*****  
  
Christine absently listened to the ship-wide announcement notifying the crew of that the science team was about to begin their mission. She was too focused on the duty roster and making sure she accounted for the absence of one of the doctors currently on leave.  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?"  
  
Christine looked up to see Nurse Karen Medina biting her lower lip and pretending to reorganize the medikits.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Christine said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just curious, really," the petite nurse said. Then it occurred to Christine why Medina might be anxious over this particular mission.  
  
"It's Kevin's first away mission, isn't it?" Christine asked remembering that Medina was currently dating one of the scientists going on the mission with Commander Spock.  
  
Medina smiled ruefully. "I thought I'd be better at this whole supportive girlfriend thing. I mean, we all face tough situations, and this is a simple 'snatch and grab'."  
  
"'Snatch and grab'?" Christine said with raised eyebrows. "I haven't heard that one before."  
  
"Blame movie nights," Medina said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear, someone needs to get the captain to stop showing those old Ocean's films. I can't believe they made twenty of them!"  
  
Christine chuckled. "Tell me about it." Then with deceptive casualness, she asked, "I take it things are going well then?"  
  
"Yes, they are, thank you," Medina said pinning the other nurse with an amused look. "I mean, it's fun. Neither of us are looking to walk down an aisle."  
  
"Fair enough," Christine said. She took in the other woman's attempt to look busy and said, “Go. I think they've got a live feed in the lab next door. We're fine here.”

“Are you sure?” Medina asked. “Oh Christine, thanks!”

Christine chuckled as the younger nurse scurried out of the sickbay.  
  
*****  
  
McCoy entered the bridge behind Kirk and as always, felt a feeling somewhat akin to awe when he looked at the screen to see the orange planet below. He shook his head and not for the first time, wondered how a good ol' boy like him got here.

_A spaceship,_ he thought. _That's what got me here. A goddamn spaceship and a bottle of bourbon the night before._  
  
However, as he scanned the crew busy at their posts and the knowledge that his sickbay was running smoothly, his thoughts were tinged with amusement and pride.  
  
McCoy took his customary place on the bridge slightly behind Jim's chair in his usual stance that involved one arm crossed over his chest and the other hand tapping his chin. Chekov was busy doing something at his station and Uhura was talking in a low voice to someone.  
  
"The away team is ready for a go, captain," Scotty's voice announced over the comm.  
  
"On your command, Mr. Spock," Kirk said.  
  
"Yes, captain," Spock said. "Mr. Scott."  
  
"Beaming down now, sir."  
  
"Chekov," Kirk said. "Let's get those feeds on screen as soon as you can."  
  
"Aye, captain." The young man smoothly tapped his console and a grid of four black boxes appeared on the view screen.  
  
"We have landed on the planet, captain," Spock said over his comm.  
  
"Proceed, Mr. Spock," Kirk said leaning back in his chair. "Just keep us informed."  
  
“Aye, sir. Gentlemen, turn your cameras on.”  
  
The video feeds began to appear on the large screen. The images jostled slightly as the away team moved around and scanned the area. Roberts waved a few times at Simmons, who gave a small wave back. The planet itself was an odd mix of red and blue. A deep red sky and a rocky blue ground. The team landed in something of a valley and as Spock looked around, the erosion of the cliff faces on either side was obvious. There were at least five distinguishable layers of different soils.

“Begin your scans, gentlemen,” Spock said. “Lieutenant Patterson, remain alert.”

The ensigns began to scan the ground, occasionally calling out readings.  
  
McCoy heard someone enter the bridge and was surprised to see Dr. Havers enter and take a position at the back of the bridge to watch the screen. McCoy arched a brow at the man's presence, but turned away to study the screen.

“Gentlemen, let's make our way to the end of this canyon and attempt to reach the first rise,” Spock said.

The view screens showed as each member of the team began to walk down the canyon. A sound made Patterson turn sharply to the left, but it was only a gust of wind sending pebbles down the cliff face.

Spock continued to scan the air for readings.

“Commander,” Simmons said. “It looks as if the initial readings were correct; there is a definite disturbance of this soil. But it appears to have come from the bottom upwards. It hasn't been acted upon by external forces or weather.”

“Noted, ensign,” Spock said.

Simmons's view screen showed his gloved hands holding the tricorder as he kneeled to the ground to get a closer reading. His head gave a little shake and the image shivered.

“Simmons, is there a problem with your camera?” Chekov asked.

“No, no,” he said. “It's fine. Sorry. Just had an itch or something.”  
  
McCoy frowned.  
  
“Ensign Simmons, please begin your scan of the lower layers,” Spock said. “Remember to be precise in your collection of the data.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Simmons said. He held out the tricorder once more, this time directly vertical over the canyon floor.

“Commander,” Roberts said. “I think I've found evidence of a possible alluvial deposit.”

Spock walked over to stand next to the ensign and held out his tricorder. “You may be correct. We should--”

“Make sure there are traces of connate fluids,” Simmons interrupted his superior officer, his voice tight and tense. “Only during diagenesis would they be present. Only then would you be able to claim that they were alluvial in nature.”

“That is correct,” Spock said slowly as he turned to face the ensign whose posture had become completely curled over as he scanned the ground.

Patterson's feed reflected Spock's face. Only those closest to him could see the faint arch of his eyebrow which expressed his surprise at the interruption from the normally reticent ensign. Kirk shifted in his seat and Sulu and Chekov exchanged glances.

Roberts cleared his throat. “Ah, okay. I'll just scan this then.”

“Don't forget to observe for any lithification,” Simmons said as his feed gave a small shiver. “Make sure the conglomerates have been cemented.”

The entire away team was watching Simmons by this point. Ensign Roberts in particular appeared to be taken aback by the tone of the other man.

“Ensign, again, you are correct,” Spock said. The image from Spock's feed tilted to the left as the Vulcan regarded the still crouched ensign.

“Well, it's obvious,” Simmons said. Then he became completely still. Then, in a harsh whisper he said, “It's all so obvious.”

“Uh, what's obvious, Mark?” Roberts asked.

“Everything. Everything!” Simmons said excitedly. “Of course, there are alluvial traces, the initial scans showed that this particular area had suffered from a great deal of plate shifts, it makes sense that a fluid of some sort would have been involved. Don't you see?"

Simmons' image started to shake and waver as he rose quickly and stalked towards a cliff face. “Don't you all see?”

“Ensign!” Spock said sharply. "You are deviating from your specified task."  
  
“Simmons!” Roberts said. “What are you doing? Hang on!”  
  
“Mr Spock,” Kirk said warningly.  
  
Simmons' feed became erratic as he began to run.  
  
McCoy could hear some kind of muttering coming over the boy's frequency.  
  
“Must find, must collect, data, data, must find, must find, collect, collect, data. Understand, understand, understand!”  
  
“Jim! The kid's having a seizure,” McCoy said gesturing at the screen. “Get him back up here!”  
  
Spock's feed was now shaking and jumping as he ran after the ensign. Lieutenant Patterson was the first to reach Simmons and grab his upper arm to try to stop him. Simmons' face was pale under his mask.

“No! I understand how it all happened!” he shouted. In a burst of strength, he pulled his arm away from Patterson and started to run towards the cliff face again.  
  
“Ensign Simmons, this is your captain! Stop now! That's an order!” Kirk said standing up.  
  
Simmons ran straight into the side of the mountain, the bridge gasped collectively as the sharp sound of the impact filled the room. A crack appeared in the ensign's face mask and his oxygen level began to flash a warning. Simmons was still muttering and his hands came up to claw at the dirt. He was finally pulled away from the mountain by Spock and Patterson.  
  
“Simmons! Stop and desist!” Spock said. “You are unwell.”  
  
“But, I understand!” he said with his eyes wide and his arms flailing as he tried to fight off the other two men. Then he went still and started to gasp as his mask filled with the toxic air from the planet.  
  
“He's suffocating! Spock, hold him down,” McCoy shouted. “Beam them to sickbay, now!”

"Scotty! Beam everyone directly to sickbay!" Kirk said.

"Aye, sir! I've got a lock on them now."

McCoy hit the comm. "Chapel! M'Benga! We’ve got incoming! Get some oxygen and ready and prep table seven."

"Yes, doctor," Chapel's calm voice reassured McCoy as he fought to understand just what exactly had gone wrong on that planet.  
*****

"Get him in here," Christine said as she directed the away team as they beamed into the main sickbay area. "Lay him on the table. Nurse Farrow, help hold him down."

The older male nurse joined Commander Spock and Lieutenant Patterson as they tried to hold the young ensign down. Chapel quickly grabbed some hypospray solutions and the oxygen mask, as she moved to stand next to the biobed, she noticed Nurse Medina come in from the other lab and went to stand next to Ensign Roberts.

Christine took a good look at the ensign currently thrashing on the table. His eyes were wide open but unseeing, pupils heavily dilated and his hands were curled into fists so tightly, she feared they'd never unclench.

“Get his mask off, please, Mr. Spock,” she ordered. She readied the oxygen mask and as soon as Simmons' mask was removed she replaced it with the clean oxygen. Simmons' muscles remained clenched, but his gasping stopped as his breathing evened out. Christine noticed he still held his tricorder in his hand and, with some difficulty, pried his fingers off the instrument and set it on the small tray table nearby.

"We may need more muscle relaxant solutions, Nurse Medina," Christine said over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get more ready," Medina said before heading into the supply room.

She heard the sound of the turbolifts open and suddenly McCoy was right by her side. "Oxygen, on? Good.”

"What happened?" she asked.

"Damned if I know. One minute he's fine, spouting technobabble like he was born to it. The next, he's running as if demons from hell are after him,” McCoy said. “Some kind of seizure. Let's get him stabilized."

Christine went over to the stabilizer fields on the sides of the biobed and swiftly set the settings to cushion his head softly. McCoy ran his tricorder over the ensign.

“Heart rate increased, oxygen levels returning to normal. Spock, what happened down there?” McCoy asked the Vulcan who stood to the side quietly, his own mask off and held in his hands. Patterson and Roberts stood off to the far side looking worried and frazzled. The captain was standing not too far behind Spock and watching the ensign with narrowed eyes.

“I honestly cannot say, doctor,” Spock said his eyes not leaving the face of ensign on the bed. "I have never known Ensign Simmons to behave so erratically."

"That's what I thought," McCoy said. Christine silently handed him a hypospray filled with a muscle relaxant solution. He pressed the hypo to the ensign's neck and the familiar sound of a solution being depressed filled the room.

"Heart rate is stabilizing," Christine said as she watched the numbers on the biobed shift and change. "His biorhythms are approaching normal. "

Simmons' hands slowly unclenched and he emitted a soft sigh as the muscles in his neck stopped their straining.

"Thank heavens for small favors," McCoy muttered. "I don't want to give him anything stronger until we know what we're dealing with. Let's see if he feels like talking. Chapel?"

"Here, doctor," Christine said as she handed McCoy another hypospray with a light dose of adrenalin.

"Here goes," McCoy said. He pressed the hypospray to Simmons' neck.

The ensign made a small noise of discomfort, but slowly his eyes blinked open.

"Pupils back to normal," McCoy said. "How you feelin', kid?"

"Uh, kind of sore," Simmons said. He squeezed his eyes shut. "And my head really hurts. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could illuminate _us_ ," Spock said.

"Oh," Simmons said opening his eyes again. "I was on the planet. I was taking readings. I…." His eyes widened, he sat up and looked excitedly at Spock. "Sir! I know how that canyon formed! It wasn't simply a product of erosion. The planet's own plate shifts worked with the water flow to make those canyons. If we look at the samples and also at the magnetic readings, I can find a connection—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," McCoy said. "Ensign, you just had what was tantamount to a seizure for no apparent reason. Let's figure that mystery out first before you dive back into experiments."

Simmons nodded and settled back on the bed. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, now, I'm going to ask you some simple questions just to gauge your memory, see if anything got knocked around up there," McCoy said. "Full name and rank?"

"Simmons, Mark J. Rank: ensign, science department."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The sickbay of the _USS Enterprise_ , currently in orbit around SX-453."

"Place of birth?"

Simmons frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Your place of birth?" McCoy asked as he leaned forward. "Your hometown?"

"I… I don't know," Simmons said crinkling his brow. "Should I?"

Christine threw a worried look at McCoy who frowned. "Do you know your parents' names?"

"My—parents?" Simmons asked. He looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "I don't know. Should I know?"

McCoy was beginning to look concerned, but he covered it up and smiled. "Just rest here for a little while, ensign. Let us know if you need anything."

"Okay," Simmons said. "But really, I feel fine. My headache's almost gone. I really want to get started on my research."

"All in good time," McCoy said. He met Christine's eyes and she nodded, knowing that all this was far from over.

*****

"Well, Bones?" Kirk asked simply as he, Spock and McCoy went into McCoy's office.

"Well, at first glance, I'll say seizure or even stroke with slight amnesia," McCoy said with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's actually a common side effect. What's got me concerned is the total extent that he's forgotten certain things. It's not that he's forgotten a name or a place, it's that he's forgotten it ever existed in the first place."

"Dr. McCoy is correct," Spock said ignoring the expression that crossed McCoy's face. "I find the ensign's preoccupation with his research admirable, but the conclusions he is jumping to are extremely advanced based on the data we currently possess."

The captain nodded. "Bones, what do you want to do?"

"Run some tests on the kid. Scan that planet again for any possible threats we missed the first time around," McCoy said.

Spock straightened. "No threats were missed, doctor. Our scans were complete and thorough."

McCoy rolled his eyes and before he could get going, Kirk held up a hand. "Just to be on the safe side, Spock. Let's just run them again."

"Yes, captain," Spock said.

"Bones, do what you need to," Kirk said. "And keep me informed."

"You got it," McCoy said as he looked out of his office window to the ensign lying and chatting comfortably with Chapel. "There are a lot of things you can forget in this world. But, no matter how hard you might try, you don't forget where you're from."

[Chapter Three](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/62680.html#cutid1)   



	3. Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The furthering tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse. Another ensign falls ill after the visit to the planet.

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Three  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)**fringedweller**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats.  
 **Summary:** The furthering tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse. Another ensign falls ill after the visit to the planet.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Please let me know what you think!

[Chapter One](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/57503.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/59983.html)

"Well, first things first," McCoy said straightening up. "I want everyone who was on the planet to go straight to decontamination and then directly back here to be scanned. If it was something on the planet that caused Simmons' reaction, I want to make sure it's not going to affect the rest of you."

Spock nodded and walked out of McCoy's office, McCoy right behind him.

As the senior officers entered the room, Chapel and the other nurses looked up and awaited instructions.

"I want everyone who was on that planet go through the decontamination unit and then report back here for a thorough scanning," McCoy said. "Leave your equipment in the area indicated and we'll see if we can try to get this figured out."

"Can I have my PADD afterwards?" Simmons asked.

"No," McCoy said ignoring the kid's crushed expression. "Now march, people."

The slight twitch in the corner of Spock's mouth was almost as blatant as an eye roll and McCoy just gave him a smirk as the Vulcan passed him on the way to the decontamination area.

Chapel gave him one of her 'you're being Napoleonic and it's not as cute as you think it is, so stop' looks as she passed and his smirk deepened in response as he followed the procession into the decon unit.

McCoy oversaw the decon process and immediately started an analysis on the trace composites found.

Spock, Patterson and Roberts consented to their scans and one by one, they underwent the usual battery of tests. Simmons was included in this round of tests and, despite his missing memories, was steadily regaining his equilibrium.

Simmons was sent back to his biobed with strict instructions to rest. The others were cleared for duty. Spock headed directly to oversee the re-scanning of the planet, while Patterson headed back to Security. Ensign Roberts was dismissed as well. All were given instructions to report back to sickbay if they felt even the slightest bit unwell.

As the scans were finishing up, McCoy headed back to his office to start a search through the Starfleet's medical database for anything matching Simmons' symptoms.

He was deep into his research and making notes on his PADD when Chapel appeared at his door. He looked up and gestured at the visitor's chair.

"The initial samples of the trace are coming back negative for anything toxic," she said as she took a seat. "And the scans of Commander Spock, Patterson and Roberts showed normal vital signs. Roberts had a slightly elevated BP, but considering he had to watch his friend throw himself into a wall of rock, that's pretty normal."

"Damn," McCoy said rubbing his chin. "We'd better focus on Simmons then. Let's get the neurological scan set up and run that over him."

"Okay." Chapel made a note on her PADD and McCoy forced himself to look away from the way she quirked her lips in concentration as she tapped. He was so busy trying to force himself to look away that he didn't actually look away and therefore was slightly startled when the lips moved.

"What? Sorry. You said something?" he asked blinking and bringing his eyes up to hers which were sparkling shrewdly.

"I asked if you needed me to bring you anything to eat," she said. "We've missed lunch."

"Oh, no," he said. He jerked his chin a little and said, "Still have some stuff from breakfast left. Actually..."

McCoy swivelled in his chair and grabbed a green apple-like fruit found at the last outpost and handed it to her. "Take it. They're pretty good."

She stared at the green fruit in his outstretched hand with a peculiar expression on her face. He frowned. "What? You don't like them?"

"Oh, no. I was just admiring the symbolic imagery," she said relaxing into a little grin. McCoy frowned more and then it hit him.

"Ah, I see." He started to pull his hand back, but she stopped him by sliding her fingers over the fruit, her index finger brushing against his wrist, and taking it out of his hand.

"Thank you," she said saluting him with it. "I'm always on the lookout for more knowledge."

Chapel's eyes closed a little as she held the fruit to her nose and breathed in the oddly pleasing scent from its skin.

McCoy noticed his hand was still outstretched and he quickly pulled it back with a cough. "Yeah, well. At least it wasn't a pomegranate."

Her eyes flew open and she grinned. "Oh, I don't know. Hades probably wasn't all that bad. I think Persephone had it okay most of the time."

"You think?"

"Sure," she said. "I think she probably helped to smooth some of Hades' rough edges."

McCoy leaned back in his chair and said, "He certainly has those."

"He really does," Chapel said.

"Do you think that maybe, after awhile, she wanted to be there?" McCoy asked looking down at his hands. "Maybe even enjoyed herself from time to time? I mean, Hades can be pretty difficult."

"Oh, I think she's pretty content," Chapel said quietly. "And I think she really enjoys smoothing out those rough edges."

McCoy raised his eyes to meet hers and lost himself for a second as the image of pulling her over the desk and into his lap flashed through his mind. He cleared his throat. "I don't suppose you'd like to—"

"Bones, how goes it? Oh--"

McCoy glared at Kirk, who'd just unceremoniously entered his office. Kirk looked both apologetic and amused. "Do I need to come back?"

"No, no, captain," Chapel said as she stood up, her cheeks flushing. "I've got some tests to check on. I'll get the results to you as soon as I can, doctor."

McCoy felt a little helpless as she moved past a grinning Kirk. Chapel paused and then turned and said, "Thank you for the apple." She gave him a small smile and left, letting the door close behind her.

His eyes remained glued to the closed door until Kirk said, "Please tell me you're finally making a move."

McCoy scowled at him. "Shut up, Jim. Now, what do you want?"

*****

Nurse Karen Medina watched as Nurse Chapel exited Dr. McCoy's office with what looked like an apple in her hand and a small smile on her face. Medina shook her head and wondered if it was too late to change her wager in the When Will McCoy Man Up and Ask Chapel Out pool.

The she went back to carefully watching the bio-rhythms Simmons was producing and made a notation on his chart.

"Are you sure I can't have a PADD?" he asked her. "I just want to write a few things down."

"Sorry, no PADD," she said. "Doctor's orders."

The ensign sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "So much information. I've got so much information in my head. It's incredible." The ensign sighed and Medina felt unsettled by the longing in his voice.

The doors to the sickbay slid open and Roberts came inside. Medina smiled at his presence, but her smile quickly faded.

"You were dismissed. Why are you back? Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Well, there's a greeting for you," Roberts said with a slight swagger in his step. "I'm fine."

Medina looked sceptical. "Then why are you here?"

"I can't just want to see you?" he asked.

"No," she said as her cheeks flushed slightly.

Roberts grinned. "Fine. I've got a slight headache. No big thing, but you guys were so insistent about coming back for anything, so..."

Medina looked him over and then walked over to grab a tricorder from the table next to Simmons' bed.

"Hey, Mark, did you bring a PADD?" Simmons asked his friend. "I've really got to get this stuff figured out."

"Nope," Roberts told him. "Sorry."

"Okay," Medina said coming to stand in front of the other ensign. "Let's just take a quick look."

She held the tricorder up.

*****

Christine kept her eyes glued to her PADD scanning over the results of Simmons' blood work and not understanding why there were no chemical clues to his illness. It certainly wasn't magic, it had to be chemical. It had to be. She walked from the lab into sickbay and glanced up when she noticed two forms standing near Simmons' bed. She recognized Roberts and Nurse Medina and half smiled at the way the young ensign was obviously trying to flirt with her nurse.

Then Christine caught sight of Medina's face. Her nurse was cringing. And her wrist looked to be in the grasp of Roberts' hand, her hand still limply holding a tricorder. Christine quietly set her PADD down and got herself into Medina's line of sight. Medina flicked her eyes at her.

"You don't understand, Karen," Roberts was saying. "We belong together. We belong together forever. We'll finish our five year mission together and get married. You'll continue to be a nurse and I'll move up the ladder in the geology department. Then I can lead my own expeditions with you at my side! Karen, this is how it works. This is how _we_ work. Don't you see it?"

Christine frowned at the tone of the ensign's voice. It was oddly melodic and excited. His eyes were wide and the corner of his mouth was twitching.

"Mark, you need to let go of me now," Medina said as calmly as she could, only a slight hitch in her breathing betrayed her panic. "Something's wrong."

"No!" Roberts said loudly as he smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Karen. It's absolutely right! I can see it all. Us, together. I can see it!"

Medina was backing up and would soon run out of room. The ensign's grip on her wrist was tightening and small lines of pain were beginning to show on Medina's face. Christine slowly edged her way behind Roberts.

Simmons watched with bewildered eyes from his bed and said, "Uh, Mark? What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing! I'm seeing it all. Karen, we're meant to be together," Roberts said with a smile. He stopped in his steps and shuddered a little. He looked down and then quickly back up to focus on Medina again. "Karen. Karen, Karen, Karen, Karen."

Christine had enough and said firmly, "Ensign, you need to let Nurse Medina go."

Roberts whirled around and brought Medina with him. She was flung directly into Christine and the force sent both women to the floor taking a small table down with them. The tricorder in Medina's hand clattered and slid across the floor.

The noise brought McCoy and Kirk running from his office as well as some other staff.

"What the—" McCoy said.

A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on Roberts' face and his entire body was shuddering. "Karen! Karen, we have a whole future! Karen, I see it. I see it."

Christine held the shaking nurse in her arms and watched as Roberts' eyes rolled back in his head and he began to convulse.

"Mark!" Medina cried out. Both she and Christine were on their feet and caught the ensign as he collapsed to the floor shaking.

"Get a sedative in here!" McCoy called out coming up behind Christine and grabbing hold of Roberts' head. Kirk went to the other side next to Medina. "On three, we get him on the bed. One, two, three!"

They quickly picked the ensign up and placed him of the bed. His hands were clenched and his jaw had tightened. His legs trembled and his head shook shallowly back and forth. A nurse ran up with a hypospray. Kirk moved back to let her through.

"Sedative, doctor!"

McCoy took the 'spray and depressed it into Roberts' neck. Almost immediately, the ensign relaxed and his muscles stopped their frantic spasming. Medina's lower lip trembled and she cradled her wrist.

"Would someone like to tell me just what happened here?" McCoy asked in a low tone.

Christine shared a look with Medina and then she turned to McCoy and said, "I came in from the lab and saw Ensign Roberts advancing on Nurse Medina. He sounded unwell and was holding her wrist. When I approached him, he got excited and then he collapsed."

McCoy nodded and looked at the other nurse. "Nurse," he said gently. "What happened?"

"I don't... I don't know," she said looking down at the young man on the bed. "He came into sickbay with a headache. I mean, he said he had a headache. I started to scan him and he just, sort of, got strange. He started to say all this stuff about our future together. How he could see everything and how we were meant to be."

The nurse bit her lip and held her arm even closer to her body. "He's never sounded like that before. We only went on two dates."

McCoy met Christine's eyes and he nodded. Christine went over to Medina and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get that wrist seen to, okay?"

Medina nodded and let Christine lead her away from the bed.

Kirk opened his mouth and McCoy just held up his hand. "I don't know, Jim. Let's get the man awake and talking. If he has any gaps in his memory, then I might, _might_ have something for you."

The captain nodded. McCoy sighed and looked over at Simmons' staring at his friend with wide eyes and then over to Chapel helping the injured nurse.

McCoy sighed again.

*****

The scientist crept into the empty lab. It was after normal hours and he slid into a seat and powered up the computer station.

So many exciting things were happening, if you listened to the ship's gossip. He'd seen for himself the events that had occurred on the planet, but supposedly, even more had happened in the sickbay.

He logged on and after a few moments, he'd carefully pulled up the medical files of the two ensigns.

The scientist sighed as he read the symptoms the two ensigns had displayed and one of the side effects. The lost memories were a little disheartening, but certainly not a deterrent for further experiments.

He smiled.

All in all, not a bad first round.

[Chapter Four](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/65498.html#cutid1)   



	4. Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Four  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)**fringedweller**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats.  
 **Summary:** The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

**A/N:** We're at the halfway point! Please let me know what ya'll think! Thank you so, so much for sticking with this thing.

[Chapter One](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/57503.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/59983.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/62680.html#cutid1)

"My name is Mark Roberts, my rank is Ensign in the Science department with a focus in geology, and I feel much better. May I see Karen now?"

McCoy looked up from his PADD and said, "No, not yet. You are aware you hurt her wrist when you grabbed her?"

"Yes! I know, I..." the ensign said with a distraught look. "I didn't... I'd never hurt Karen. She's everything to me. _Everything._ "

McCoy nodded. "Sure, she is. Now, can you tell me your parent's names?"

"Shirley and David Roberts, and they live on Earth," Roberts said. "And I'm fine."

"Unless you've got the letters 'm' and 'd' after your name, you don't get to decide whether or not you're 'fine'," McCoy said. "Now, can you describe for me the last thing you remember before your attack?"

Roberts sighed. "I was in the lab, finishing up my report and I had a bit of a headache. So, I followed your instructions and came back to the sickbay." He trailed off into a smile. "And there was Karen. She's wonderful. So smart, so kind."

"Right," McCoy said with a look at Christine who came to stand on the other side of the biobed. She met his gaze with a concerned look. "Then what do you remember?"

"Uh, that's kind of it," Roberts said. He made a face. "Next thing I know, I'm in a biobed and you guys are looking at me."

"That sounds familiar," Simmons grumbled from the bed next to him.

"Okay. Well, so far, so good," McCoy said. "All the same, we're going to do a brain scan of the two of you. Then we'll see if we need to bring in Spock and Patterson, just in case."

McCoy made a motion with his head to Christine and walked away from the two young men; she followed and came to a stop in front of him.

"Full image scan for the pair of them?" she asked.

"Yes, complete scan," he said. Then in a softer tone, he asked, "How's Medina?"

Christine shrugged. "Worried, shaken up. I've told her to take her time and come back when she feels able. I don't want to rush her."

"Understood," McCoy said. "Get another nurse in here and let's get this going."

Christine made a motion to one of the other nurses and together, they entered in the codes to begin the scanning process.

"Now, stay still," Christine instructed the two ensigns. A blue light came out of the top of the biobed and fanned out over the head of each ensign. It made five complete passes and stopped. Christine immediately sent the images to McCoy's office computer. "Very good. Now, stay put and we'll be back shortly. You're both still under strict orders for rest."

"Can I have my PADD?"

"Can I see Karen?"

"No," Christine said fixing both of the young men with a look. "And I don't want to hear that you've been pestering my staff for either. Do I make myself clear?" The two young men looked abashed and mumbled their acquiescence. "Good. If you need anything or feel at all strange, let us know."

She turned away and headed to McCoy's office where he was already loading up the scan results on his wall monitor.

"Let's see what we've got," he said. He moved away to let Christine stand in front of him to access the monitor.

Christine tapped the screen and the images from Ensign Simmons' scan filled the page first. She drew up one of a scan from his file for comparison. She immediately frowned.

"Oh, my—" she said. "What? What am I even looking at?"

"Nothing normal," McCoy said grimly. "Look at the branching there."

He moved closer and stood right behind her, the wall of his chest directly behind her and as he leaned forward to enhance the view, he brushed against her upper arm.

"It's the most bizarre neural topography I've ever seen," he murmured directly next to her ear.

Christine stretched her arm alongside his and tapped the screen to show another anomaly. "Look at the connections here. I've never seen so many pathways between brain modules, have you?"

McCoy shook his head and his breath stirred her hair. "No. Not even in the more advanced races. Look at the mesencephalon, here and here? This kind of connectivity is almost..."

"Almost what?" she asked.

"Alien," McCoy said grimly. "Pull up Roberts."

Christine tapped to bring up the other ensign's images. She shook her head. "It's similar, but in different areas. What could have caused this?"

"I'm almost afraid to find out," he said. "I better get Jim and Spock in on this. Maybe Spock will have more for me about that damn planet."

"I agree," she said. She turned and was slightly startled to see how close they'd gotten. Christine met his concerned gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"That these results are indicative of something we've never seen before," he said staring off into a middle distance. "And I'm worried that it's dangerously affected two young men, and injured someone on my staff."

"I've arranged for someone from Security to hang around," Christine said placing her hand on his arm. "Just in case."

He brought himself back from his inner thoughts and covered her hand with his. "Always a step ahead of me, aren't you?"

"It's what they pay me the big credits for, didn't you know?" she said with a quirk of her lips. McCoy smiled and she realised that his index finger was tracing tiny patterns on her skin. Christine swallowed hard and said, "You call the captain, I'll keep an eye on things."

"I know you will," he said, his smile fading and his eyes dark. McCoy nodded sharply, squeezed her hand and turned towards his desk, activating the comm unit.

Christine sighed and headed into the main medical area, ignoring the pleasant warmth in her abdomen.

*****

"So Bones, what have you got?" Kirk asked as he and Spock entered the CMO's office.

"Honestly? Nothing I've ever seen before," McCoy said. "See for yourself."

McCoy pulled up the brain scans and took a step back to monitor Spock's reaction. The Vulcan immediately raised an eyebrow signifying his surprise.

"How extraordinary," he said taking step forward and tapping the screen to twist and turn the images. "These are Ensign Simmons' results?"

"Yes," McCoy said. "Dare I ask what you think?"

"What do _you_ think?" Kirk asked McCoy.

" _I_ think we're dealing with something never seen before. Something that has managed to attack the most fundamental aspect of man, his brain," McCoy said. "A human's neural assembly is not supposed to look like that!"

He pointed at the images and Kirk followed his line of sight. The captain stared at the complex branching patterns that spiked and swerved and connected in dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ of ways. It made up a strange and dense interconnected web of neurons. Put next to the image of a 'normal' male brain, it was like juxtaposing a violet next to a hydrangea. Multiple sets of neural pathways lit up the screen, weaving in and out of the other in places that were blank and dull on the 'normal' model.

"It is as if the entire geometric configuration of this brain has been transformed," Spock said. He turned to McCoy and Kirk. "I would like to see this in action, if I may."

"Be my guest," McCoy said holding his hand out. "Maybe now the kid will stop bothering my staff for a PADD."

A few minutes later, both ensigns had been given a PADD.

"I would like you both to enter in your preliminary analysis of the expedition," Spock asked. He nodded at Christine and she activated the scanning equipment as both Simmons and Roberts began to enter information on their PADDs. A monitor had been set up to relay the real-time brain activity and Spock and McCoy studied the results.

While Roberts was certainly showing new connections and activity in previously dormant modules, the true revelation was Simmons. The activity seemed to pulse in erratic, even dissonant ways.

Then he began to speak.

"Commander, it is essential that the focus be centred on the results of the alluvial deposits in this region," Simmons said. The ensign then continued to describe exactly what may be found in certain areas of the planet and the implications of said finds. But his voice had become arrhythmic and his inflection jumped in odd places. McCoy looked at Christine silently asking about the vitals of the young man. She shook her head slightly, indicating nothing alarming.

Suddenly, Roberts brain scan started to display anomalous activity. McCoy turned to look at the young man who was staring at a nervous Karen Medina. Roberts smiled at her and the connections in the scan flared. She smiled tentatively back and the connections flared once again.

"I think that's enough for today," McCoy said sharing a look with Christine. "Gentlemen, your PADDs."

"But, I wasn't finished," Simmons said blinking furiously.

"What you have told us is quite sufficient, ensign," Spock said. "And you have given us much to consider in our exploration of the planet. Thank you."

Spock took Simmons' PADD and started to look over the report the young man had written.

"My office?" McCoy asked. Spock nodded and Kirk followed.

*****

"This is truly fascinating."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Great. Any more constructive comments from the peanut gallery?"

"Doctor, I don't think you quite realise the magnitude of analysis Ensign Simmons has managed to achieve," Spock said.

"What I _realise_ is that I've had two healthy, young men in my sickbay in the span of twelve hours both suffering from severe seizure-like attacks which has apparently turned their brains into something almost unrecognizable in nature," McCoy said.

"Exactly, doctor," Spock said.

"Well, I'm glad you agree," McCoy said, he turned to Kirk and gave him a look.

"Spock, what do you think?" Kirk asked.

"Well, I have found no evidence of anything harmful or capable of causing such complex behaviour in my latest examination of the planet and the small selection of samples we were able to collect on our brief expedition," Spock said. "Perhaps we must consider alternative possibilities?"

"Such as?" McCoy asked.

"At this time, doctor," Spock said. "I am unsure of what they may be."

"Perfect," McCoy said. "As much as I hate to resort to it, I'd like to take some physical samples from the ensigns. It's a simple enough procedure, but invasive nonetheless."

"It is a logical decision," Spock said. "I would be interested to see the results."

The comm unit on McCoy's desk chimed and Chekov's voice came through, "Captain? Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, Chekov," Kirk said. "We're both here."

"Oh, good. Captain, doctor, you are aware that I occasionally run a simple program that monitors the activity of the computers all over the ship," Chekov said.

"I think I might have heard something about it once," Kirk said with a slight grin. McCoy shook his head at the mention of the 'Epic Computer Program' Chekov had gone on and on about before Kirk finally gave him permission to give it a test drive.

"Well, it is working very well, I have to say," Chekov said. "However, I discovered something amiss when I checked the data a few moments ago."

"And what was that, ensign?"

"It appears as though private medical records were downloaded and examined a few hours ago from a console not authorized to do so," Chekov said.

"What?" McCoy asked angrily. "Someone has been in _my_ system?"

"Yes, doctor, I'm afraid so," Chekov said. "It was actually done very well and would have gone completely unnoticed had my program not been looking for certain anomalies."

"Whose console accessed the data?" Kirk asked.

"It came from the physics department, captain," Chekov said. "Specifically, Dr. Havers' console."

[Chapter Five](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/68619.html#cutid1)   



	5. Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Five  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**fringedweller**](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats. There is a quote in this that is not mine either!  
 **Summary:** The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

**A/N** At the end of the chapter!

[Chapter One](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/57503.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/59983.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/62680.html#cutid1)   
[Chapter Four](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/65498.html#cutid1)

  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Havers asked, his eyes wide and the color rising in his cheeks.  
  
The scientist had only been in the captain's ready room for five minutes and Kirk was already restraining his urge to sigh. Havers had responded quickly to the request to report to the meeting and had been only slightly less confrontational than usual. However, Kirk wondered if that was about to change. He let Spock take over the questioning.  
  
"Dr. Havers, we have evidence that your personal computer in your lab was in use at 2256 and accessed private medical data that is only privy to medical personnel," Spock said. "Can you tell us your whereabouts last at that time?"  
  
Havers stared at the commander and then at Kirk. His face hardened. "Am I being accused of something? Of accessing medical files? Why on earth would I want medical files?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to get to the bottom of doctor," Kirk said. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd answer the question."  
  
"I was at a meeting of the Go game society," he said. "From 2000 to 2300 in rec room twenty-five on deck twelve. The entire society can corroborate. Now, would you kindly explain why I'm being interrogated?"  
  
"Could you tell us if anyone on your staff possess the capability to retrieve highly protected information from the computer's memory?" Spock asked.  
  
"Of course they do!" Havers said. "My staff is made up of the best and the brightest in their field. I honestly have no doubt that if any of them set their minds to it, they could access anything they wanted. Now, again, I'd very much like to know what this is all about."  
  
Spock and Kirk exchanged looks and Spock simply raised his brow.  
  
"Gentlemen, I assure you that despite my… protests, against this expedition," Havers said looking a bit calmer. "I am not willfully blind, not am I so bloody-minded that I would wish hardship on anyone. Two of my best researchers are in sickbay under serious medical care. I'd like to know what is going on."

Kirk studied the scientist and decided that perhaps it might be worth the potential risk to engage the man's intellect.  
  
"In that case, Dr. Havers, we'd appreciate your opinion..."  
  


* * *

  
  
McCoy walked briskly into the lab where Christine was setting up the freshly acquired tissue samples for a full analysis.  
  
"Well, apparently Havers wasn't even in his lab last night, an entire society can vouch for him and everyone in his department is capable of hacking into stuff," he said leaning against the counter. "What have you got?"  
  
Christine blinked and said, "Nothing yet, Dr. Grumpy. The slides are just now going in."

McCoy made a face and watched her delicately slide things into place and tap a complicated sequence of commands into the machine. His own hand twitched and he flexed his fingers and rubbed at the palm. Christine hit a final button and the machine whirred into action. She turned and noticed McCoy massaging his hand.  
  
"Sore?" she asked taking his hand into hers.  
  
"No, just a little stiff," he said. "It's been a while since I had to do that kind of procedure."  
  
Christine nodded thinking about the surgery she'd just assisted on. McCoy's hands had to remain completely steady while he withdrew the tissue from both of the ensigns. Not once had his hands faltered. He'd extracted the samples cleanly and precisely.  
  
"It was pretty impressive," she said her fingers smoothing over the surface of his palm and then massaging the webbing between his thumb and index finger. "Roberts and Simmons are quietly sleeping it off. It went very well."  
  
"Why, thank you, ma'am," he said, his drawl slipping out. "I do aim to please."  
  
Christine grinned over his hand and made even circular motions on the tense nerve in his hand. He winced a little.

"Oh, too hard?" Christine asked noticing the tightening of his hand in hers. She looked up and froze at the look on his face.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"No?" she repeated faintly.  
  
"It's not too hard," he said.  
  
"Oh, good." Christine swallowed and told herself to look away. Look at the floor, at his hand, at the analysis, look anywhere other than into Leonard McCoy's eyes. She ignored herself.

Still watching her, he stopped her massage by turning his hand and sliding his fingers against hers. Christine's breath caught and something giddy and warm curled in her abdomen.  
  
Leonard furrowed his brow and looked like he was going to ask her something, but instead he leaned forward. Instinctively, Christine did too.  
  
Their foreheads touched and the giddy-warm something inside Christine leapt into her chest.  
  
He tilted his head down as she tilted up and their noses brushed against one another. They both paused and then slowly, their lips touched.  
  
Christine brought up a hand to clutch at his waist as he brought his to cup the side of her face. She made a soft sound in her throat at the feel of the warmth of his palm on her skin. The sound stirred something in him because he made an answering sound and traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Christine wasted no time opening her mouth to him and suddenly it was heat and intensity and hands that couldn't touch enough skin and gasping breaths and tongue and teeth and dear god above, why had it taken them so _long_?  
  
Absently, Christine came back to herself when she heard a beeping coming from somewhere. Leonard pulled away with a distracted expression, "What the...?"  
  
Christine glanced over at the counter and said, "The analyses. They're done."  
  
He followed her glance at the machine cheerily beeping away. "God damn things that beep. I swear..." Christine chuckled and disentangled herself (how the hell did he manage to get a hand up her skirt without her noticing?) from McCoy and after pressing few buttons, turned the machine off. She bit her lip and turned to look at him.  
  
McCoy's hair was mussed and his lips were wonderfully swollen. He, unfortunately, had a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"Christine," he said. "I really didn't mean for that to happen. At least, not here." He made a little gesture with his hand indicating the lab and possibly, the sickbay in general.  
  
A corner of her lips quirked up. "Is that right?" she asked. "Well, I have to say, I'd like to see what you're like when you _do_ mean it."  
  
McCoy just stared at her. Then he murmured, "Damn it, woman," and both his hands were on her face and she was being deeply, thoroughly kissed again.  
  
They probably would have continued on in such a fashion, and in truth, Christine was halfway to hitching her leg over McCoy's hip and letting him simply _take_ her already, right there, next to the spare set of dermal regenerators, when the comm unit in the lab room chimed.  
  
"Doctor McCoy," Uhura's voice said. "Doctor McCoy, the captain requests your presence on the bridge."  
  
"He's dead," McCoy said as he tore his mouth from Christine's. "Dead as a goddamned... dead thing."  
  
Christine laughed and pressed her face into his chest while he kissed the top of her head. They stood there for a moment with their arms around each other, breathing each other in.  
  
"You'd better go," Christine said at last. "You know how he gets. The results from the analysis should have automatically been sent to your PADD."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," McCoy said as he let her go. He smirked as he raked his eyes over her. "I like this look on you."  
  
"What look?" she asked straightening her uniform.  
  
"The look that says 'I just had someone's hands all over me and I liked it'," he said fingering a strand of hair that had fallen out of her neat bun. She batted his hand away.  
  
"You're terrible," she said, but she was smiling and had the feeling it would be a while before she stopped.  
  
"And you're gorgeous, have dinner with me?" he asked her.  
  
Christine, surprised, looked up. "You do realize we have dinner together most nights?"  
  
"I'm not talking mess hall dinner with PADDs and Jim stealing my dessert," he said. "I'm talking you and me, in a room, alone, with food."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Oh-okay? Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Christine rolled her eyes. "Of course, 'okay'. Honestly, I don't know what took you so long."  
  
McCoy's jaw dropped and when Christine simply grinned at him, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. When he pulled back, her grin was gone and she was breathing hard. "Okay, then. Tomorrow, 1900, my quarters."  
  
"Tomorrow," she said swallowing hard. "But at 2000 in my quarters. I'll cook."  
  
He smiled softly at her and Christine felt her heart stutter as he said softly, "This is going to work, isn't it?"  
  
"Not if you get demoted for not showing up when the captain orders you to," she said battling the lump of emotion that had taken up residence in her throat. "But, yes. It is. Now get going."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." McCoy kissed her forehead quickly and grabbed his PADD as he walked out of the lab.  
  
Christine watched him go and pressed the backs of her hands to her flushed cheeks. She quietly and carefully put the samples away and recorded the results. Then, using the reflective surface of one of the other machines, she re-did her hair and gave up on trying to not smile.  
  
The world was just going to have to deal with it. She was smiling, so there.  
  


* * *

McCoy read through the sample analysis Christine had forwarded to his PADD in the turbolift. He cursed inwardly at the sheer lack of anything physical that could possibly indicate anything other than a perfectly normal brain. How was that even possible?

He furrowed his brow and brought his hand up to rub at his chin. Unexpectedly, he caught a whiff of citrus and immediately, he was back in the lab with Christine in his arms, her mouth warm and pliant under his. He smiled to himself, then abruptly cleared his throat and lowered his hand.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," he muttered. McCoy read over the results again. The turbolift stopped at the bridge.

McCoy took a look around and headed straight for Kirk, Spock and Dr. Havers all looking at a viewscreen off to the side near Lieutenant Sulu.

"Gentlemen," he said greeting them. "I'm afraid the tissue samples I took were inconclusive. The analysis revealed nothing abnormal, either chemically or even physically."

Spock nodded. "Then we must look to other possibilities."

"What other possibilities?" McCoy asked. "We've eliminated all of them."

"We've eliminated all the obvious physical ones," Spock said. "As I believe a popular, fictional Earth detective would say, 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'"

"Alright then," Kirk said. "What are some improbable solutions?"

"Well, there's always the possibility it was something on the planet," McCoy said. He held up a hand to forestall Spock protests, " _Simply_ , something we don't have the capability to scan for yet."

Spock ceded the point and nodded. "It is not impossible."

"May I see the scans of the neurological activity?" Dr. Havers asked. "The captain has been explaining the results, but I'd dearly like to see them for myself."

At Kirk's small shrug, McCoy said, "Of course, doctor." He pulled the files up and handed his PADD to the scientist, whose eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh, my," he said. "I've never seen..."

"Yeah, tell me about it," McCoy said.

"The structures, the activity," Havers said his fingers tracing the neural branches. "You realize that this is perfect evidence of advanced neural morphogenesis."

"Advanced - what?" Kirk asked.

"Well, morphogenesis is simply the way an organism develops its own shape," Havers explained. "This here is far, far more advanced than anything anyone's ever seen before. Gentlemen, _something_ had to have caused this. The human brain does not simply grow like this. There must be an outside force acting on it."

"Okay," McCoy said nodding. "But what?"

* * *

Christine walked into the main room of the sickbay and immediately went to the two ensigns. She checked their vital signs and was pleased to see everything was normal as the two young men slept. The anesthetic administered earlier for the tissue retrieval procedure would keep them asleep for at least another few hours. After logging their information, Christine headed to check the duty rosters. As she walked around a tray table in the direction of the nurses' station, her foot hit something that made a metallic clang on the leg of the table.

She took a step back and looked down at the floor. She could see the handle of a tricorder wedged under the table.

"Oh, for... How on...?" she muttered as she knelt down and picked the tricorder up. She looked it over and pressed the button to scan.

Nothing happened. She examined the instrument and noticed its power casing needed recharging. Christine rolled her eyes and made a mental note that she was not people's babysitter, and that they needed to handle the medical instruments with care as she went into the supply room. She moved to put the tricorder in an empty charger station when she noticed a thin blue line running along the side of it. She frowned and inspected the tricorder again.

It wasn't one of hers. In fact, it wasn't a standard-issue medical tricorder.

Then it dawned on her. Christine shook her head in annoyance. This belonged to one of the ensigns, which meant it belonged somewhere in the science department. She headed to a nearby comm unit and dialed up the person in engineering who'd know best where it needed to go.

After only a second, Gaila's face filled the screen. She smiled immediately when she saw Christine. "Hey, you! You're still making brownies for poker night? Tell me you're still making brownies for poker night. I can't take anymore of Nyota's health food. Poker needs sugar."

Laughing, Christine said, "Settle down! I'm bringing brownies, don't worry. And they'll be so sweet your lips will pucker."

"Ooh, you tease," Gaila said with a wink.

"Anyway, the reason for the comm," Christine said. "I've got a tricorder here that belongs somewhere in the science department and I know you know about all the kit that gets created, so where does this belong?"

She held up the tricorder and Gaila squinted at it.

"Hmm, could belong to the crew on deck eleven," she said. "Where'd you get it?"

"One the ensigns on Commander Spock's expedition had it with him," Christine said.

"Oh, that'll be the physics department," Gaila said. "Dr. Davies. Very good with the micro stuff. Quiet, but kind of dishy."

"Good to know," Christine said wryly. "Do you know which lab?"

"Mmmm," Gaila scrolled her list. "Yep. Deck eleven, lab thirty-four."

"Thank you, sweetie," Christine.

"Anytime," Gaila said with a grin. "Bye, now!"

Christine waved and turned the comm off. She supposed she could just call Dr. Davies and tell him it was here, but she was due for a break and liked the idea of a brief walk.

Tricorder in hand, Christine alerted the other medical staff that she was off to deck eleven and would be back soon.

 

* * *

"Well, as Dr. McCoy previously stated, it could be something completely foreign to our knowledge," Spock said clasping his hands behind his back.

"It could even be some new chemical compound that we created by simply landing on the planet," McCoy said.

Havers looked thoughtful. "There is another possibility, but it certainly falls under the category of 'improbable'."

"By all means," Kirk said.

"Well, in my line of work, there have been some inroads made in proving the existence of a quantum field and its relationship with human consciousness," Havers said. "Specifically, the manipulation of said quantum field."

"You're referring to the theory of every living thing having a field that is heavily interlocked with our own human impulses and characteristics," McCoy said. "Forgive me, doctor, but hasn't the idea been heavily criticized in the past?"

"Well, yes," Havers said with an apologetic wince. "Which is why it's rather an improbable idea. But, you do have to admit the idea is rather intriguing. If the quantum field exists in our minds, what does it mean for the creation of artificial intelligence?"

"A highly intriguing concept," McCoy said with a nod. "But, how is that applicable here?"

"Stick with me for just a moment," Havers said, his eyes brightening. "What if you could manipulate this field so that it actually causes changes in the brain to occur? What would those changes look like? We already know that it's possible for organic structures to give rise to complexity, but how what would the behavior of such complexity look like?"

"Captain," Sulu said turning in his chair. The men turned to look at him. The pilot looked very serious. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you were discussing the possibility of a forced morphogenesis on quantum fields?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "You know something on the subject?"

"Well, not exactly, but I did read something about some experimentations about to take place in the field of botany," he said. "The results he hypothesized were kind of out there, but the scientist claimed he would achieve an effect on the plants."

"Really?" Spock said. "How fascinating."

"In fact, I thought the scientist who posited the theory was on board," Sulu said. "In the physics department."

"Oh, you mean, Dr. Davies?" Havers asked.

* * *

  
  
Christine exited the turbolift and walked down the corridor, counting the numbers on the doors as she went.

When she came to lab 43, she palmed the chime for entrance. The door slid open. Hesitantly, she entered the lab.

It was warm and humid, like the greenhouses on deck fifteen.

"Hello? Dr. Davies?" Christine called. She walked further into the lab. Her eye was caught by a large aquarium on low table where several sponges and brightly colored coral filled the tank. She admired an intricately woven coral with bright blue tendrils. Then she straightened up and walked on, calling out again, "Dr. Davies?"

The humidity increased as she got close to a long table filled with potted plants and flowers. Christine smiled a little at the multitude of colors and patterns. One plant in particular had entwined itself with the plant next to it. Christine stepped closer to take a look.

Then she frowned.

The plant hadn't just entwined with its neighbor, it was connected to it. The vines had merged with the others, actually grown into each other. As her eyes scanned the plants, more and more odd patterns came into light. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach.

The bright red of one plant drew her eyes. She tightened her grip on the tricorder in her hand. The petals weren't simply petals, they were complex branches of red, which swirled and interconnected in ways that she had never seen before.

Except once.

On the brain scan of an ensign currently lying in sickbay.

The sound of a footstep behind her broke the silence. "Nurse Chapel, isn't it?"

 

[Chapter Six](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/72622.html#cutid1)   


* * *

**A/N:** dun dun DUN. Well, they kissed. Finally. I hope it was worth the price of admission and you enjoyed it as much as I did! Do let me know what you think! And [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**fringedweller**](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/) had Davies pegged from the start and therefore deserves all the finest bagels in the land and gets to drink from the keg of victory! Woo!


	6. Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Six - COMPLETE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

  
**Title:** Standing in the Doorway - Chapter Six - COMPLETE  
 **Series:** [Going to Georgia](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/tag/going%20to%20georgia%20series)  
 **Ship:** Chapel/McCoy  
 **Author:** [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**fringedweller**](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. 'Tis a pity, really. The title is taken from _Going to Georgia_ by the Mountain Goats. There is a quote in this that is not mine either!  
 **Summary:** The continuing tales of the Starship _Enterprise_ and her CMO and Head Nurse.

**A/N** At the end of the chapter!

[Chapter One](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/57503.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/59983.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/62680.html#cutid1)   
[Chapter Four](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/65498.html#cutid1)   
[Chapter Five](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/68619.html#cutid1)

Previously...

_The humidity increased as she got close to a long table filled with potted plants and flowers. Christine smiled a little at the multitude of colors and patterns. One plant in particular had entwined itself with the plant next to it. Christine stepped closer to take a look._

_Then she frowned._

_The plant hadn't just entwined with its neighbor, it was connected to it. The vines had merged with the others, actually grown into each other. As her eyes scanned the plants, more and more odd patterns came into light. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach._

_The bright red of one plant drew her eyes. She tightened her grip on the tricorder in her hand. The petals weren't simply petals, they were complex branches of red, which swirled and interconnected in ways that she had never seen before._

_Except once._

_On the brain scan of an ensign currently lying in sickbay._

_The sound of a footstep behind her broke the silence. "Nurse Chapel, isn't it?"_

Christine whirled around at the sound of the measured voice behind her.  Dr. Davies stood a few feet away, between her and the door, with a patient expression on his face.  Christine decided her best bet would be to try to talk her way out.

"Dr. Davies!  I'm sorry to intrude, but the door was open," she said, hoping the thrumming of her pulse wasn't obvious.  "I found this, in sickbay."  She held up the tricorder, but didn't hand it over.

Davies looked at it and smiled.  "Oh, I had wondered where that disappeared to.  It has some very valuable information on it.  Thank you."  He tilted his head and studied her still smiling.  "You didn't have to come all the way down here, though."

"Oh, well," Christine said edging a little to the left.  "It's always nice to see a different part of the ship."

"Of course," he said.  His eyes darted past her to glance at the flowers.  "Do you like my flowers?"

"Oh, yes, they're very lovely," Christine said.  "I'm impressed with their, ah, complexity."

Davies' eyes brightened.  "You noticed that?  How wonderful.  They were my first challenges."

"Challenges?" Christine asked despite her inner voice screaming at her to 'Get out!'.

"Oh, yes," Davies said.  "I struggled so much at first.  I knew I was right, but how to test it?  I really had some difficulties."

"You knew you were right about what, exactly?" Christine asked.

Davies switched his gaze back to her.  "That our minds are capable of so much more than we are aware of."

* * *

"Uhura.  Anything?" Kirk asked. 

"No, captain," Uhura said.  "Dr. Davies is not responding.  It looks like his lab communicator has been disabled." 

"Well, that's not at all suspicious," McCoy said dryly.

"Perhaps we should pay Dr. Davies a visit," Spock said.  "In the name of polite inquiry, of course."

Kirk smirked a little and said, "Good idea, commander.  Dr. Havers, would you be kind enough to accompany us?"

"Yes, I would," Havers said.  "I have to say, I hope you're wrong about him.  He's a fine scientist."

"I hope we're wrong as well," Kirk said.  "Bones, you up for it?"

"Like you'd know the right questions to ask the guy," McCoy said.  "Just let me advise sickbay."

McCoy walked over to the comm station next to Uhura's.  "McCoy to sickbay."

There was a pause then one of the nurses answered.  "Sickbay here, doctor."

McCoy frowned.  "Nurse Walters?  Where's Chapel?"

"Nurse Chapel had to run an errand, doctor.  She said she'd be back shortly."

"Errand?  What kind of errand?"

"She found a spare tricorder and it was identified as belonging to one of the scientists in the physics department.  Davies, I think.  She went to return it to him."

McCoy felt a coldness spread down his spine and stomach turned.  He lifted his head and looked at Kirk.  "Jim--"

"We got it, Bones," Kirk said.  "Uhura, alert security and have them send a couple of guys to the lab.  Gentlemen, let's go."

* * *

Christine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a frisson of anxiety ran over her skin at Davies’ tone.

"You see, Nurse Chapel, I have always believed that humans are not merely pieces of hardware, we're not machines," he said his face contorted into a moue of distaste.  "People actually believe that they could whittle the mind down to an algorithm.  An equation!  Our minds are so much more complex than that.  The things we could accomplish.  See, we don't have to think linearly.  So what if we just alter the rhythm of our minds?  We could achieve such intelligence.  I've seen how it can work in plants.  Look at them.  They're growing, thriving, and so healthy.  They just needed a nudge."

"I see," Christine said her hand gripping the tricorder tightly.  "And I take it you felt the need to experiment on a, shall we say, larger scale?"

"I do realize I should have asked permission," Davies said.  "But, it would have been refused.  So, you see, I had to do what I did.  I'm sorry about the side effects.  I hadn't realized memory loss would occur.  That was an unexpected outcome.  But..."  The man simply shrugged.  "I'm sorry I had to resort to petty methods to see the outcomes of the experiments.  I'll apologize to Dr. McCoy for looking at his files.  But, I had to know how the subjects responded."

Christine made another slight edge to the left, she could see the door fully now.  "I have to admit, the scans we took were truly incredible, so I've seen the results of your experiments, but I am curious - exactly how did you um _nudge_ the ensigns?"

"Oh, you're holding it," Davies said nodding at the tricorder in Christine's hand.  She blanched.  Davies nodded.  "It's a simple modification.  The subject just has to use it for a certain period of time and the quantum field in the mind is adjusted.  What's so amazing is that I kept it on the lowest setting and the subjects were exposed for only a brief amount of time.  I'd love to see what happens with a more prolonged exposure." 

He looked away and pulled something out of his back pocket.  It was a tricorder with a familiar line of pale blue on the side.  "I do appreciate you bringing the tricorder down.  It was very kind of you.  Would mind just holding still for a few minutes?" 

Davies aimed the tricorder at Christine.

Without hesitation, Christine flung the tricorder she held in her hand at the scientist's face and darted past him.  She didn't stop to see if her aim was true, but she did hear a pained grunt behind her as she raced for the door. 

The doors slid open as she approached and she ran headlong into McCoy as he and the others entered the lab.

"Damn it, woman!" he said grabbing her upper arms, his face somewhere between relieved and furious.  "Do you have to get into everything?"

"It's the tricorders," Christine said ignoring McCoy's admonishment.  "That's the trigger."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Davies holding a hand up to his face.  He lowered it and she saw that the tricorder had managed to hit his nose as it was bleeding sluggishly. 

McCoy pushed her behind him and Kirk, Spock and two members of security stood a short distance away from Davies.  The scientist shakily held up the tricorder and aimed it at the group.

"Davies!" Dr. Havers said looking pained.  "I don't...  You experimented on our colleagues!  Why?  To what end?"  

"For knowledge," Davies said.  "And it worked!  Look at them!  The analysis Simmons came up with is brilliant.  This will revolutionize everything!  How we think, why we think.  Nothing will be out of reach!"

"At the expense of losing pieces of their lives?" McCoy asked.  "My god, man!  That's barbaric!"

"It's a small price to pay for knowledge," Davies said lifting his chin while drops of his blood stained his shirt.  "I can adjust things, I'm sure.  Over time, there won't be quite as much memory loss.  I can--"

"I'm afraid, Dr. Davies, that you won't be doing anything further," Kirk said.  "You willfully and deliberately experimented on members of my crew and as a result, they have suffered greatly for it.  You will be taken to the brig and then it will be up to Starfleet to decide what to do with you."

"What?  No!" Davies said looking confused.  "You _need_ me."

"I believe that is an inaccurate statement, Dr. Davies," Spock said.  "While your hypothesis is intriguing, your methods leave much to be desired.  I suggest you hand over the tricorder."

"If I refuse?" Davies asked.

"Then you leave us no choice," Kirk said quietly.  "We'll stun you if we have to.  I'd really rather we didn't have to."

"I have to say, I'd rather you didn't as well," Davies said with a sad smile.  "Well, that's that, I suppose."

Davies looked at the tricorder and in a sudden motion he aimed the device directly at his own forehead. 

Kirk shouted and the two security officers made ready to stun the scientist.   
  
McCoy quickly yelled, "No!  Don't fire!  We don't know what it could do!"

One of the security team made a movement towards the scientist, but McCoy shouted again, "No!  Don't go near him!"

Just as McCoy's voice died off, Davies went absolutely still.  His fingers went lax and the tricorder slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor.  His arm remained in front of his face.  McCoy took a cautious step forward.

"Bones--" Kirk said.

"No, Jim, it's okay.  He's not going to do anything," the doctor said.  He kicked the tricorder on the floor away and stood in front of Davies.  "Damn it, man, what have you done to yourself?"

Davies didn't respond.

"Dr. Davies?" McCoy said. "Davies!  Can you hear me?"

No response.

Christine edged forward as did Spock and the captain and when she saw Davies' face up close, she gasped.

The man's facial muscles had gone slack and his mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing shallowly.  But it was his eyes that chilled Christine to the bone. 

The irises had taken on the same odd branching patterns his plants and the brain scans had shown and they were moving in quick, sharp twitches.  In fact, they were moving in sync with each other, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

McCoy waved a hand in front of the man's face.  But the eyes never ceased their unnatural saccade, just continued to oscillate. 

"He looks like he's experiencing REM sleep," she said quietly. 

"Indeed he does, nurse," Spock said.     

"However, he's not asleep," McCoy said grimly.  Gently, he took hold of Davies' arm and with a light pressure was able to move it down to rest at his side.  "It's like a catatonia.  I'll need to run some tests, but I'm inclined to believe there's a massive amount of brain activity going on in there."

"And yet, he is unable to share it," Spock said.  "Indeed, he may never be able to share it."   

The horror of what Davies had done to himself made Christine nauseous.

"Davies," Dr. Havers said shaking his head. "This wasn't the way."

McCoy sighed in agreement. Kirk stepped back to talk to the security officers and Spock continued to observe the silent and still Davies.

Christine just watched his eyes as they continued to move back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

* * *

  
One week later...

Christine rested her head in her hand and looked down at her plate.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?"

She raised her head and smiled at McCoy across the table. He smiled back.

"It's hard not to," she said. Then she grimaced. "Oh, heck. We promised no shop talk and look at me, maudlin over our patients."

They were in Christine's quarters, finally having the home-made dinner Christine had promised, after postponing it several times due to the Davies situation. She'd decided on comfort food and made red beans and rice with Orion sausages and crusty bread.

McCoy brought a very good bottle of red wine, with an apologetic, "It's from Jim, actually. I think he thinks I'm incapable of making a good impression on my own."

Christine had simply kissed his cheek, thanked him and refrained from comment; but had secretly admired the way his civilian shirt emphasized his shoulders. She was wearing a simple green dress with thin straps that left her arms bare and skimmed her calves. Christine had caught him more than once eyeing her neckline.

McCoy grinned and leaned his elbows on the table. "Chris, it's who we are. Do you think I'd want to be around someone who didn’t care as much as you do about your patients?"

She felt a blush start in her cheeks and ducked her head. "I just feel sorry for all of them. Including Karen."

"She's going with him, isn’t she?" McCoy asked.

"She says that she would hate herself forever if she didn't at least try to help with Mark's treatment," Christine said. "So yes, she's going with them when we rendezvous at the outpost."

"What a mess," McCoy said.

After Davies' dramatic actions, Starfleet had been contacted immediately. After a multitude of tests had been run and all of Davies previous research had been pored over, McCoy revealed his prognosis.

It wasn't pretty.

According to Davies' notes, the modification to the brain was meant to be permanent, as it was with the plants he'd experimented on. There was a slim chance that the effects might fade over time, and so the two ensigns were being sent back to Earth to undergo therapy and treatments. Apparently, Nurse Medina was going back with them as Ensign Roberts would often experience fits of anxiety in her absence.

The situation with Davies was far more serious. While Starfleet saw no need to charge him with any criminal wrongdoing, due to his current health, he had been stripped of his doctorate. However, it was still unclear as to whether anything he was told actually got through to him.

He'd lost all voluntary motor function.  He could move if physically prompted, but he'd certainly never be able to care for himself again.  As it was, there was no way to access the thoughts behind the man's ever twitching eyes.

McCoy tore off a piece of bread and shook his head.

"Great," Christine said taking a sip of wine. "Now I've got you thinking. I'm sorry, Len."

"Oh, hush," he said. "It was a messed up week, it's pretty natural to think about it."

"Well, not anymore," she said sitting upright. "Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" he asked the corner of his lips quirking.

Christine tilted her head and grinned. "Everything."

McCoy took a sip of his own wine. "That's a tall order. And you know about most of my skeletons already."

"So, tell me something new," she said with a wave of her hand. "We can do our respective remaining skeletons another night."

"We-ell, it's kind of close to being shop talk, but did you see the latest feed about environmental factors inhibiting certain vaccines?" he asked.

"Ooh, hitting me with vaccine-talk," Christine said. "And Jim says you have no skills with the ladies."

McCoy actually blushed.

They chatted comfortably while they finished dinner. McCoy helped her take the dishes to her small kitchen area.

He leaned against the counter while she got dessert ready.

"Chapel, is that pecan pie?" he asked watching her stir up a small bowl of cream.

"Sort of," she said. "It's not exactly easy to find pecans in the far reaches of space. So, these are from Stavros V. They taste remarkably similar."

"Did you make sure—"

"That they went through a vigorous cleansing process in which they were tested for any and all possible parasites, viruses, bacteria and anything else I could think of?" Christine supplied with an arch look over her shoulder. "Yes. They were."

She turned back to her bowl while McCoy chuckled. "All right, fine. I guess I can be a little…"

"Predictable?" she said. "Only a little."

Christine set the bowl aside and started to slice pieces of the pie, when a warm hand slid over her hip. She froze as McCoy's lips brushed against the side of her throat. A little gasp escaped as he kissed his way up her neck and then nipped gently at her ear. Christine shivered and turned her head to look him in the eyes. He leaned in and ghosted his lips over hers. Christine involuntarily moved to follow him as he pulled away.

"Guess I'll have to work on that," he said.

"It felt good to me," she said dazedly.

McCoy smirked. "I meant being predictable." Then he gave her a wink. "I feel pretty confident about the rest." He took the two plates of pie and headed into her living room.

Christine made a face at his back and shook her head, then followed him.

Pie was eaten, McCoy had seconds, and they discussed the ongoing saga that was Scotty and his quest for a decent whiskey.

"His latest attempts haven't been half bad," McCoy said stretching his arm across the back of the sofa, his fingers absently playing with Christine's hair. "At least, I haven't felt like I was burning up from the inside out after I tried it."

"Charming," Christine said with a laugh. "You'll have to take me sometime."

"It's a date," he said his voice going quiet and his eyes studying her.

"Is this the point where we should discuss what's going on and how to proceed?" Christine asked.

"Probably," he admitted. "We should decide how we want to do this."

"Right," she said with a nod. "We should be responsible and set parameters and guidelines as this could very well affect our working relationship."

"Good point," McCoy said. "We have to be reasonable and orderly."

"Discuss a plan, perhaps," Christine suggested, "and work out all the little details."

"We really should," McCoy agreed.

Christine fussed with the hem of her dress and dared a look at McCoy who was staring at her hands. He lifted his eyes to hers. Their eyes met and Christine found it incredibly hard to breathe.

"Or we could say the hell with it and make out like teenagers," Christine offered in a rush of words.

"Sounds like a plan," McCoy said in a low voice before pulling her into his arms.

An hour later and Christine was pinned to her sofa with McCoy halfway on top of her. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a mussed mess due to McCoy's inability to keep his hands away from it. A strap of her dress was off her shoulder and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway to his navel. McCoy was currently kissing her collarbone with a single-minded determination, while she arched her back in pleasure.

Christine threaded her hands in his hair and pulled a little to bring his lips back to hers.

"I should go," he said in between deep kisses. "Early shift."

"I know," she said as she dug her nails into his back. "Me too."

"So, I should go?" he asked before sliding a hand up her thigh.

"Oh, yeah," she said rolling her hips. "You really should."

McCoy pulled away a little and looked at her. "Tell me to go, Christine."

She bit her lip and cupped the side of his face. "You really, really should go, Len."

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you think you could say that in a way that _doesn't_ sound like sin?"

Christine giggled and raised herself up to kiss him chastely on the lips. "Go, Len."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'm going."

He gingerly got to his feet and held a hand to help Christine to hers. She smiled at the sight of his rumpled shirt and hair standing in different directions. He simply raised an eyebrow and slowly slid her strap back into place.

"Feel like a drink tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely," Christine said. "Maybe I can show you two where you're going wrong."

"If anyone could, it'd be you," he said pulling her close and kissing her neck.

Christine walked him to the door. It opened and McCoy turned to look at her.

"Dinner was amazing," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm glad you came by."

"Me too." McCoy leaned in for one final kiss and then turned to leave. But, he turned back at the last second. He furrowed his brow. "We can make this work, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Christine said. "We really can."

He grinned brilliantly at her and kissed her again, and then he headed down the corridor. Christine let the door slide shut and then leaned against it. Her fingers tentatively traced her lips. As her index finger made another pass over her bottom lip, she started to smile and felt the familiar giddy warmth spread throughout her body.

Oh, yes. This was definitely going to work.

_the most remarkable thing about you standing in the doorway, is that it's you  
and that you're standing in the doorway_

* * *

**A/N:** The End! I cannot thank everyone enough for sticking with this story. All of your comments and cheerleading have spurred me on like nothing else. A very, very HUGE thank you to [](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**fringedweller**](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/) for betaing this little beast. I also need to thank my husband for giving me the idea in the first place. It's thanks to his mini-lectures in quantum mechanics that most of this story exists!

There will be a sequel! The final story in the Going to Georgia series. So do stay tuned for _The World Throws its Light_ in which Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel navigate the treacherous waters of a relationship. However, this proves difficult when one of them goes missing...

See you soon!  



End file.
